Everyone want Infinite Spirit back
by ShiiNaa1
Summary: Quand leur leader ne va pas bien, Infinite n'est pas le meme groupe. [HoGyu]
1. Prologue

_Titre :_ Everyone want Infinite Spirit back.

_Pairing_ : HoGyu  
_Type_ : Twoshot  
_Disclaimer_ : Les Infinite ne m'appartiennent pas ;a

Tous ceux qui connaissent Infinite peuvent dire que, bien que dans toutes les émissions de télé auxquelles ils participent, ils aiment bien se moquer et titiller leur leader, sans lui ils seraient comme des Ramyun sans nouilles ! Et c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver maintenant. Car depuis le scandale de « The Genius « Kim SungGyu, le leader des Infinite, déprime vraiment et les autres membres du groupe sont perdus, ainsi que complétement et extrêmement énervés. Effectivement la deuxième chose à savoir sur la relation entre les Infinite et leur leader c'est que, à part eux même, et Dony et Kony Hyung de Weekly Idol évidement, personne et je dis bien personne ne touche ou ne se moque de leur Leader ! Donc oui, le groupe Infinite est en ce moment de très mauvaise humeur et personne ne sait quoi faire. WooHyun a bien essayé de montrer à SungGyu que tout le monde le supporte et quand il dit tout le monde il ne plaisante pas. Le Hashtag de soutien est resté dans les tendances mondiales pendant plus de quatre heures, pour l'amour de dieu ! Mais le Hamster, lui, ne voyait que le nombre de fans de leur fancafé baisser … et oui c'est vrai ils ont perdus quelques fans mais, franchement, qui s'en préoccupe ? Aucun membre ne lui en veut et puis s'ils sont partis seulement pour ça, ce n'était pas des vrais fans ! Mais encore une fois, le Leader ne voulait rien voir ni entendre. Et si même la maman du groupe n'a rien pu faire, qui pourra ?

Après trois jours de Fantôme Gyu et les enfants perdus, Hoya THE Sharp Tongue en eut assez et il décida de s'occuper de ce petit Hamster tout seul et faire revenir ses magnifiques eye-smile ! Sur ce, il fonça sans peur et avec une détermination à toute épreuve dans la chambre hanté. Et après une heure ou deux ils en sortirent tout sourire et main dans la main et le joyeux et respectueux groupe Infinite était revenu, juste comme ça.

Si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette fameuse chambre ce fameux jour, demandez juste, je vous le dirai … peut-être )


	2. Everyone want Infinite Spirit back

Titre: Everyone wants Infinite Spirit back. Surtout Hoya!

_Pairing_ : HoGyu  
_Type_ : Twoshot  
_Disclaimer_ : Les Infinite ne m'appartiennent pas ;a

C'est un HoYa vraiment énervé qui fit irruption dans la chambre du fantôme sans frapper mais, malgré le bruit produit, le dit fantôme ne fit aucun mouvement. Quand Hoya se mit à parler, en revanche, il leva les plus grands yeux qu'il n'est jamais fait vers lui. Il ne venait pas de dire ces trois petit mots si ?

« Je t'aime Kim SungGyu ! Vraiment ! De tout mon cœur mais cette fois tu m'énerves à un point ! Alors je veux que tu me bouges tes belles petites fesses, que tu sortes de cette putain de chambre et que tu ailles prendre tes responsabilités auprès de ces enfants ! Et ne pense même pas à dire que tu ne peux pas ! »

Ah si, il avait bien entendu finalement … mais … il devait rêver !

« Hoya, je … »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Hoya repris la parole, plus énervé que jamais. Comment il le savait ? Hoya jurait en anglais quand il est vraiment en colère.

« Don't Hoya me ! On sait tous que ces Sons of Bitches ont dit des choses affreuses sur toi et que tu t'en veux vraiment pour avoir accepté de lire ce Fucking script que le directeur de l'émission t'as donné, mais tu ne peux plus rien changer maintenant et personne ne te le demande parce que PERSONNE ne t'en veux contrairement à ce que tu dois sûrement penser dans ta tête de Hamster remplis de flan ! C'est notre job de faire ça ! Nous sommes des Idoles en Corée pas des Fucking acteurs à Hollywood qui font tout ce qu'ils veulent ! Alors arrête de faire ton Edward et passe à autre chose ! Parce que tu n'es pas tout seul ! Ils y a cinq gars qui te confieraient leur vie sans hésiter dans l'autre pièce et qui sont en train de flipper grave ! Et moi qui ressens la même chose et qui t'aime comme pas possible et vraiment, te voir comme ça me brise le cœur … »

Ok … son cerveau n'a pas tout enregistré la …

"Hoya "

"Ne me Hoya pas, j'ai dit! "

"Mais Hoya…"

« Chut ! Je suis là pour sauver tes petites fesses d'être misérable ! »

Là, il commencé vraiment à l'énerver !

« Ne me chut pas ! Comme veux-tu que je me concentre sur quoi que ce soit qui sorte de ta jolie petite bouche après que tu m'aies dit « Je t'aime » Hein ? C'est juste impossible ! Mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionné à ce moment-là ! Alors si tu pouvais laisser ta colère aller voir dans le grand pré si j'y suis afin que nous puissions retourner à notre sujet principal ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Waouh ! Sa tirade coupa tout simplement le sifflet à notre ami fan du violet ! Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas aligné plus de trois mots dans une même phrase depuis le scandale …Mais ce qui avait stoppé net Hoya dans son élan, ce fut la réalisation de ses paroles … il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Merde ! Il avait dit ça sans vraiment y penser parce que, sur le moment, il s'était dit que laisser parler son cœur serait la chose qui aurait le plus de chance de faire réagir le Leader, lui qui est toujours si honnête ! Pas à un seul instant il avait réfléchi aux conséquences de ses paroles. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler ou alors tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche… Et le voilà maintenant à paniquer comme un ridicule collégien devant son premier béguin ! Ah, il est beau le Manly Howon là ! Oh man, il était vraiment dans la merde maintenant et SungGyu qui le regardait avec ses adorables petits yeux brillant d'espoir n'arrangeait rien. Attendez … espoir ?

« Est-ce … Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Je veux dire … euh … désolé… »

PATHETIQUE, Lee HoWon, Pathétique … mais il releva quand même la tête prêt à affronter son destin et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Hamster, la seule chose qu'il vit fut que son magnifique sourire était revenu et il lui rendit son sourire parce que son futur ne semblait plus aussi sombre qu'il ne le pensait. Il semblerait qu'il soit même radieux, si on en juge par les prochains mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Gyu.

« Je t'aime aussi, Babo ! »

Après ça, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et Hoya n'avait aucune idée de comment cela avait pu se produire mais honnêtement, il s'en contrefichait.

Et quand il passa cette porte à nouveau il n'était plus seul et le Fantôme Gyu était parti pour de bon … espérons-le !


End file.
